Bulletproof Love
by Touko-and-N
Summary: Touko and Touya are high schoolers in a world without Pokémon. The two having been former best friends are now enemies. When Touko gets shot in the head, saving Touya's life, everything gets confusing, add in her other ex best friend N, and we got a crazy love triangle.


Bulletproof Love

** Chapter One**

It was Monday, February 11, 2013. Our 10th grade class was getting ready for the Valentine's Day fair. We were on the football field putting up tents when I saw him. Touya, my former best friend and now crush. I overheard him and his best friend, Cheren, talking.  
"You did what?!" asked Cheren.  
"I kissed Iris, and it wasn't on the cheek." Touya said.  
Iris was Touya's girlfriend. She found out I started liking him and hates me. She told everyone at school I liked him, even Touya. I've known Touya since Kindergarten and didn't like him till now.  
When I heard him say he kissed Iris I got jealous. They were already to the 'first kiss stage.' Suddenly I dropped the rope I was holding that went to the main tent.  
"Touko White!" Oops. "Why did you do that?" That was Mr. Cilan.  
He is the 10th grade teacher responsible for the fair. I felt sorry for him because it was a big job. He's the new teacher and the only one that volunteered for the fair. The other teachers didn't warn him because they didn't want to do it themselves.  
"Sorry. I was day dreaming." I said.  
"Well stop! We have to be done with this in three days! We only have three games up and there still needs to be five tents put up!" He yelled.  
"Yes sir." I said, hanging my head because Touya was laughing at me. And Iris (probably just to exasperate me) went over to him, pulled him to her, grabbed his face in both her hands, and kissed him.

* * *

When we were back in the classroom everybody was talking about the extra work I caused them. We had had to fix the tent and I got detention for dropping the rope. They all hated me now.  
After an hour I was depressed about how it seemed like everyone hated me. I was in the lunch room and close to tears when my best friend, Bianca, came to see what was wrong.  
I always thought she hated me until 4th grade. That's when we became best friends.  
She wanted to see what I was daydreaming about earlier.  
Suddenly the teacher got a phone call. As soon as he hung up he told us to get on the ground and be silent. No one wanted to since we were in the cafeteria and the floor was dirty, but we did eventually. The teacher told us that the bank next door to us was robbed and the robber was coming this way.  
Then the red lights above all the doors started to flash. That meant that the robber was inside and we had to evacuate the school. When we got outside we headed to the parking lot. This guy that seemed familiar (but I couldn't place from where because I couldn't see his face, as a result of him facing away from me) came running in the middle of the circle we had made. He was holding a gun! He told us all to get down but we were frozen with fear and wouldn't move.  
When we didn't get down the man started counting to ten. Then he started shooting, spinning in a circle. I realized I had to do something so I ran up to the guy and kicked him in the gut. Then I saw his face and knew where I knew him from. He was my uncle that was supposed to be in jail. He saw me shoot a quick glance at Touya and said for me to say good bye and he shot straight at him.  
He didn't see it coming because he was staring at Iris.  
I ran as fast as I could and hopped in front of him, someone tried to push me out of the way but failed, and I took the bullet in the head…

I just knew I was dreaming. I had to be. This could never happen in real life, could it?  
I was in a field, at night, with a sheet under me. I was lying right next to Touya.  
I got up and I tried to wake myself up but I couldn't. I pinched myself and I got a cup of water and poured it on my head. Nothing worked.  
So I just walked away. I knew if I let this go on I would regret this. I sat down at the edge of the field and tried to remember when I fell asleep. That's when it hit me. I had been at school and I was in the parking lot…  
Am I dead? This is going to hurt Bianca and well… no one else really… That bullet would have hit him in the arm and he would have lived. If only I had realized that sooner, but hey, I like him. I protect the people I like because there are so few of them.  
I don't even get why I like him. He's ugly and stupid but I like him anyway. One time I even caught myself doodling a heart so I just let myself continue but when I looked down again his name was in it.  
Suddenly I saw a light and I went to it. I soon realized that I was probably in a coma because in the light I could see I was in the hospital and there were two people around me. Bianca and... Touya.  
What was he doing here? So what. I took a bullet for him. Anyone would…wouldn't they?  
Then Iris walked in. "Touya your mom said its time to go!" She looked pissed.  
"Tell her I'll leave when Touko wakes up…" he said quietly. He looks sad and defeated.  
"Whatever Touya." She said.  
Why wasn't he leaving? He does everything Iris wants. And why does he look so sad?  
Ugh! So many questions and no answers!  
I finally got bored of watching Touya, so I went back to the field… He was still there! What is my mind coming up with these days? I wondered if I walked through that light if I would wake up. Probably not.  
I might as well enjoy it while I can. So I lay down next to him and cuddled in to his body. He was so warm! His chest was hard and yet soft, like a rock covered in velvet. Then he leaned down and touched my lips with his.  
Suddenly I wasn't in his arms anymore… I was awake.  
"Finally your awake!" exclaimed Touya. "I was so worried you would be in a coma forever."  
"What are you doing here? You hate me…" I whispered. I was suddenly mad and I didn't know why. "You make fun of me and plot ways to embarrass me with your girlfriend! Shouldn't you be with her? Why are you here in the first place? What, are you sorry you were mean to me? No. You would never be sorry, even if I did save your life! Please just leave…" As my steam drained out, his face got sadder and sadder. "What…"  
"Yes..." He whispered. "Yes, I'm sorry. You didn't deserve to be treated that way. After you saved my life I kept wondering _why_ you would do that. I asked Iris and she said it was because you liked me. I thought so too. But after about a week your friend Bianca came up to me and slapped me… I guess I deserved it. Anyway, she said that it was my fault you were still in the hospital. You were supposed to get out on Sunday and I thought you had. I asked her why you were still in the hospital and she said you were in a coma. I rushed straight over and have been here since. You talk in your sleep, you know that right? Well any how I heard you 'coma talk'" He stopped for a second to give a small, breathy laugh at his joke, "you said 'why did you believe her Touya. We've been friends longer than you've known her. Why would you believe her now' that's when I realized you don't just like me. You were just being a good friend. I know you hate me, but can you forgive me… Please?"  
"I don't know right now. I need time to think. Just… leave for now. Tell the doctor I'm awake on your way by."  
"Okay, Touko. Bye." he said.

*** * ***

It has been two weeks since I last saw Touya. I've thought about what he said and I can forgive him. But for some reason I don't like him anymore. I've never really thought he was cute. I don't know why I liked him.  
I'm still in the hospital because I keep slipping in and out of a coma. And every time I'm in a coma I'm lying there kissing Touya.  
*knock-knock*  
"Come in!" I say as loud as I can, without yelling.  
"You have a visitor, Ms. Touko." said the Anthea, the nurse. "Would you like to see him?"  
"Sure…" I whispered kind of tired. I felt like taking a long nap and never waking up.  
"Are you okay Ms. Touko? If you don't want to see any visitors I can tell him to leave." Anthea said.  
"No. I'm okay. He can come in." I said.  
"Okay." She walked out the door and called in my visitor.  
"Hey" said a voice. "Are you feeling better?"  
"Not much." I whispered.  
"Oh. Well, have you made up your mind?" Said Touya as he came in the door way.  
"Yes. I can forgive you. But it doesn't mean we can be friends. Do you know how much you hurt me? I felt so broken inside. I thought it would all blow over and we would be friends again but it didn't and we weren't. You listened to Iris. Do you know how much she hates me, how much she wants to ruin my life? I don't even know what I did to get her to hate me so much. And for you to believe it... I've chosen to forgive you, but I didn't choose be friends again... We were already friends forever. I don't think I can trust you to be friends with me like we were. Please lea-" the whole sentence never left my mouth before he kissed me. And then I passed out.  
"Touko!" Touya said when he felt me go limp.

* * *

Not again! Why did I have to go in to a coma again? And now of all moments! Why me…  
I was in the field again but Touya wasn't with me this time. I got up and walked over to the portal I saw last time. What I saw was confusing. Touya was leaning over me, begging me to wake up. But there are still so many questions to be answered… Why would he kiss me anyway? Is he really sorry?  
Now I really have to get back. For some reason I hurt when I'm not near him now. I don't know why. I feel like I can't be without him. I thought I decided I didn't like him anymore. Maybe I don't like him… maybe I love him. If I go through the portal maybe I can wake up. I'm already in a coma so what harm can it do?  
I jumped through the portal…


End file.
